The Simphony
by TeloANDROID
Summary: Summary: Biarkan ku mengingatmu, mecintaimu, dan menunggumu. Walau itu artinya untuk selamanya. #indigorose.


**Simfoni.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Chara by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **Type** : supranatural, romance.

 **.**

 **Pair:** Sasuke x Hinata.

 **.**

 **Tingkat:** T.

.

.

.

 **Warning:** Banyak typo bertebaran, feel gak kerasa. Dan alur kecepetan.

.

 **Summary:** Biarkan ku mengingatmu, mecintaimu, dan menunggumu. Walau itu artinya untuk selamanya. #indigorose.

.

 **A/N:** _Happy brithday_ Hinata!. _Gomennasai_ kalo jelek dan gak kerasa feelnya. Ini fic pertama saya yang temanya supranatural. Karena mungkin saya penakut. Tapi yang penting saya sudah ikut berparti sipasi. ( reader: oi buruan dong!). baiklah siahkan membaca!.

.

.

.

~~~ _**Selamat membaca**_ minna! ~~~

.

Dulu saat kita pertaa kali bertemu kau membuatku langsung tertarik padamu. Seakan-akan kau memiki daya tarik tersendiri. Kaulah yang membuat hati yang duluny beku ini mencair. Dan hanya satu kata yang pantas ku ucapkan untukmu ' _Aishiteru_ ' .

.

.

" Izuna- _sama_ kau melamun ya?"

.

" Tidak"

.

" Benarkah? Oh ayolah ceritakan saja pada ku siapa tau saja aku bisa membantu mu"

.

" Aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta"

.

" S-siapa dia?"

.

"Ra-ha-si-a jika kau ingin tau datanglah ke halaman istana nanti malam"

.

" E-eh kalau begitu tidak jadi"

.

" Hn... Anggap saja ini perintah dari pangeran Izuna" ujar Madara yang tiba tiba datang.

.

" _Aniki,_ kau... Sejak kapan kau disini?"

.

" Hahaha… baru saja bagaimana Hinata apa kau mau menolak?"

.

" T-tidak Madara- _sama_. Sa-ya a-akan datang n-nanti malam"

.

" Maaf mengganggu anda pangeran Izuna anda dipanggil Yang Mulia Fugaku di ruangannya"

.

" Oh... Baiklah _aniki_ aku titip Hinata"

.

" Hinata juga dipanggil oleh Mikoto- _sama_ di kamarnya"

.

" _Ha'i,_ Madara- _sama_ saya pamit dulu. Permisi"

.

"Hn"

.

.

.

" Mikoto- _sama._... Ada ap!?" . " Jauhi Izuna" sela Mikoto.

.

" Kau hanya pelayan tidak pantas berada di sampingnya lagi pula ia sudah kami jodohkan dengan putri dari kerajaan Haruno" jelasnya.

.

' Deg! K-kenapa? S-sakit sekali' batinya seraya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

.

" T-Tapi, saya dan Izuna- _sama_ hanya berteman saja" elaknya.

.

" Hn, terserah. Yang terpenting jauhi dia"

.

" T-tidak, M-maaf. S-saya tid-tidak bisa. Permisi" ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar pintu kamar Mikoto. .

.

Tanpa disadari di belakang sana Mikoto menunjukkan senyum angkuh dan seringainya bak iblis. Ia pun segera memanggil seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi telah bersembunyi di balik pintu.

.

" Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan, cih,, dia pikir dia siapa? Cepat habisi dia sebelum pesta pertunangan dimulai"

.

" Baik Mikoto- _sama_ "

.

.

 **07.00 PM Uchiha kingdom.**

.

.

.

 **Hinata pov.**

.

'Tok Tok Tok ...'

.  
" T-tunggu sebentar"

.

Aku pun segera membuka pintu dan ternya seorang laki-laki berutubuh lebih tinggi dari ku langsung memukul kepalaku dengan balok kayu.

.

.

" Arghhhh!..." erangku kesakitan.

.

" Sepertinya kurang ehmmmm... Apa lagi ya?" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang terasah tajam.

.

"K-ka ... u a-APA m ... au-mu?"

.

" Simpel saja. Aku akan membunuhmu"

.

Ia pun menusuk bagian perutku dengan pedangnya tersebut. Membuat darah segar mengalir dengan kerasnya dari bagian perutku yang tertusuk. Aku merasa duniaku smakin menggelap.

.

' Brukh...' tubuhku ambruk setika nyawaku terlepas dari ragaku.

.

Entah mengapa shinigami tak kunjung datang menjemputku, membuatku harus melihan adegan mengerikan 'itu'.

.

" Sepertinya masih kurang... Aku kan membuatnya semakin indah lagi... Jika aku memotong seluruh bagian tubuhmu termasuk memenggal kepalamu Hahahaha"

.

Dan iapun memulai aksinya dan aku sangat membeci kejadian 'itu'.

.

 **End Hinata pov**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Tahun-tahun ku lewati dengan kegelapan menyelimutiku sempai suatu saat aku aku bertemu denganmu. Sasuke" ucapku mengakhiri ceritaku pada Uchiha Sasuke renkarnasi dari pangeran Uchiha Izuna.

.

" Apa hubungannya semua ini denganku?" tanyannya terlihat bingung dengan semua ini.

.

" Entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku masih ada di dunia ini mungkin ada satu hal yang belum kau lakukan untukku" jawabku yang juga sejujurnya bingung.

.

" Jadi apa kau membiarkanku untuk bersama dengan mu?" . " hn terserah dengan mu saja"

.

" Sasuke?" panggilku ragu.

.

" Ada apa lagi he apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku ini ingin t-i-d-u-r tau"

.

" _G-gomen_ hanya saja aku baru ingat dulu kau... Eh b-bukan maksud ku pangeran Izuna pernah berjanji pada ku untuk menemui ku di taman istana tepat sebelum aku terbunuh"

.

" Jadi apa kau bermaksud mengajakku kencan?"

.

" B-bu-kan... It...u mak-sud ku mung...kin s..saja k...kalau k-kita ke...sana kita akan menemukan petunjuk. Tapi, masalahnya akau tidak tau sudah jadi apa taman itu sekarang" ujarnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

.

" Aku akan mncari tau di perpustakaan besok sekaang bolehkah aku tidur nona hantu yang cantik?"

.

" E-eh bagaimana bisa hantu mengerikan seperti ku kau bilang c-c..cantik"

.

" Yeah... Walaupun wajahmu dilumuri darah, bayak luka sobekkan ditubuhmu dan juga menyeramkan tapi sebenarnya kau cantik... "

"..."

"Sudah lupakan jika kau tak suka tak apa"

.

" kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

.

" Aku mau tidur"

.

" baiklah, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan dulu"

.

"Hn ..."

.

.

.

.

" Hinata coba kau lihat ini ternyata pangeran Izuna mu itu mati dengan tragis juga sama denganmu" ujarnya seraya menunjukkan buku tebal dengan judul bertuliskan 'Uchiha Kingdom'.

.

" B-benarkah?"

.

" Hm... Ibunya membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama persis dengan cara orang itu membunuhmu. Karna ia menolak perjodohan dengan putri kerajaan Haruno. Dia memang psikopat. Dan disini tidak ada keterangAn dimana taman itu berada"

.

" Huft... Ya sudahlah tak apa _. Arigatou_ sudah membantuku"

.

"Mengingat"

.

"..."

.

"Hi-hin..ata"

.

" Ada apa?"

.

" Rahasia, nanti datanglah ke taman bersamaku mau tidak?"

.

' Deg'... ' Kenapa aku merasa _de javu_?'

.

" k-kenapa harus aku? Baiklah oke...oke"

.

" sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di gerbang. Jaa aku kekelas dulu" ujarnya seraya berlari keluar perpustakaan.

. "Sasuke..."

.

.

~~~~ **Di taman** ~~~~~

.

.

.

" Nah kita sudah sampai"

.

" Waahhh... B-bagusnya"

.

" Hn. Kau suka?"

.

" tentu... Arigatou Sasuke"

.

"..." suasana seketika menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mumbuka suara.

.

" Hinata... Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu" tanyanya serius.

.

" Tentu"

.

" Aishiteru"

.

" E-eh ap..apa kau yakin Sasuke? Aku ini..."

.

" Hantu? aku tak peduli mau kau hantu iblis atau malaikat sekali pun yang terpenting aku mencintaimu Hinata" jelasnya sera mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

.

Mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecupnya perlahan lalu beralih menatap sepasan mata takbberiris berwarna lavender tersebut.

.

" Aishiteru mo Sasuke"

.

.

.

' Barkan aku mecintaimu, menunggumu walau itu untuk selamanya' ujar keduanya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

~ ~ ~ **Owari** ~ ~ ~

.

.

HAI MINNA YUU BALIK LAGI DENGAN FIC INI KHUSUS UNTUK MERAMAIKKAN EVEN SASUHINA! *tereak tereak pake toa*.

.

 **Yuu:** Gomen ya di hari ulang tahunmu aku malah membuat cerit tentang dirimu sengsara.

.

 **Hinata:** Yah tak apa lah arigatou ya atas hadiahnya.

.

 **Sasuke** : Hei kau ini berilah hadiah yang baik jngn cerita abal-abal seperti ini. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya *mucul tiba tiba*.

.

 **Yuu** : Yeee sewot baget sih huuu orang Hinata nya aja gak apa apa dasar rambut chiken but.

.

 **Sasuke:** beraninya kau... *siapin chidori*.

.

 **Yuu:** *kabur...*.

.

 **Hinata** : Baiklah silahkan isi kolom reviewnya ya * masang senyum manis* _jaa_!


End file.
